


I ♡ you.

by Iwanttotouchthebutt



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek is a romantic sap, M/M, all well that ends well, author is getting his toes poked, so is Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttotouchthebutt/pseuds/Iwanttotouchthebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A is mute. Person A and person B are dating. People are stupid and don't understand deaf and mute are not the same things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek glared at the woman who was talking to his mate so loudly that he saw Stiles wince.  
"I had an aunt who was deaf!" She practically yelled.  
Derek growled, his mate was mute, not deaf, he was about to point it out when she looked at her watch and left with a loud 'Goodbye'.  
Stiles let a quiet sigh of saddness mixed with annoyance.  
"People are stupid." Derek growled.  
Stiles stared at him and pointed to himself pointedly.  
"No, not you" Derek smirked and kissed his mates smiling lips. "Your more annoying."  
he stepped to the side when Stiles went to smack his shoulder.  
When his mate failed he pulled him into a tight hug and nuzzle the others nose with his own. "I love you, baby"  
Stiles grinned and hugged him back, bringing his hand to Derek's chest and drawing a heart symbol.  
"I know, Stiles"   
Stiles nodded before gesturing to his mouth.  
Derek smiled "Don't worry, Stiles, someday you'll be able to say it"  
Derek stroked his mates face and smiled before kissing him. "I love you because of who you are right here..." he brought a hand to Stiles heart. "And here..." he smirked as he pinched Stiles ass.  
Stiles blushed and gave him a judgemental look.  
"Oh please, you did that to me yesterday"  
Stiles snorted and nodded before shrugging as though to say 'fair enough'.  
Their moment wad inturrupted by a tourist coming up to them. "Uh, hi, could you tell me where the best place to get food here is?"  
Stiles glanced at Derek and smirked making Derek role his eyes and look at the tourist. "Do you like curly fries?"


	2. I love your snot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of 'I ♡ you'.
> 
> Stiles is sick in this and very pouty, now remember boos, he's mute.  
> Derek's all protective coz his matey has the sniffles.

Derek stroked his hand through his mates sweaty hair, leaning down to kiss his cheek.  
"I told you that you need to wear more layers...."  
Stiles gestured to his body in a way Derek assumed meant 'This? Why I never...', probably not in those exact words.  
True, Derek loved Stiles body ((Especially when it was underneath him)), why wouldn't he? It belonged to Stiles, his mate.  
"Do you want anything? Gatorade? Water?" He received a nod when he said water. "Ok, water. Are you hungry?" Stiles shook his head.  
"Ok babe, one ice cold water coming up..." Derek stood and walked to the kitchen, fetching a glass out of a cabinet and then filling it with water from the sink.  
He drank a little bit before walking back up the stairs and setting it on the table.  
"I'm gonna help you drink it, ok babe?" Stiles watched as Derek sat on the bed next to him before pulling the smaller male into his lap and grabbing the glass, helping him drink.  
After Stiles had his fill Derek took the water away and nuzzled at his neck.  
"Even when your all sweaty and sick your perfect..." he praised getting a blush from Stiles.  
"You are and you know it, you lil' shit."  
At that Stiles let out some nearly soundless laughter before bringing his hand to Derek's face and caressing it.  
"Yeah, I'm perfect too." Derek said for him making Stiles grin and nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me prompts people, so far I have to rely on my.. people who are very bad at this.


End file.
